


Monochrome Hope

by Selinawen



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou Utsuro's life was never an interesting one, he had thought he'd have to spend the rest of his life being empty. That was before he met a seemingly familiar man in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is Selina here with a slightly more serious work as compared to my usual crack ^^  
> I hope everyone would enjoy this as well owo  
> By 'Sweet Shuu', I meant the 'Sweet Shuu' that Moa did for april fools last year and this year. It has not been translated yet, sadly. But it's in progress at least owo  
> I got the idea for this fic after doing a few what-ifs sketches of Sweet Shuu here http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/143530673112

Ichijou Utsuro had always known from the start that he wasn't meant to be born in this family.

Everything would have still been the same even without him around, he was absolutely sure of it. Simply because of the fact that he couldn't even remember the last time his parents had actually directly talked to him. Was it two weeks ago? Or three? Well, in the end, it probably doesn't matter at all. He was just there, a decoration, a heir that was needed to carry on the family name, mundane things.

He did however, try to observe his parents' work whenever possible. He had too, taken a look at the various documents and reports that they have carelessly left lying around. His conclusion after looking through them just increased his resentment for his parents even more than before.

He definitely didn't want to grow up being just as greedy and deceitful like his parents are. However, there is nothing else that he could do as of now. He is merely an empty shell, fated to carry on the wishes of his parents.

A year back, he had thought of doing the opposite of what his parents are doing when he grows up, and proclaiming to help the party with the utmost and genuine dedication to the cause. That fire never lasted long however, it was gone in a span of two months, and burnt up to hopelessness.

As he wasn't allowed to go outside aside from the dinner parties his parents brought him to, he spent his years alone at home, learning about the world bit by bit from the books in the study. He read from a book that one has to 'be yourself' if they wanted to be happy. That got him thinking who 'himself' actually is. He didn't even know if he actually had a personality to begin with, he is merely empty, chained to his parents' dreams, secluded from the world. Nothing.

Today as well, would be the same as always, unchanging. Utsuro had thought as he closed a book that he was done reading. After placing the book back in its shelf, Utsuro got up and opened the door to exit the study. That was when he met _him_.

That man in front of him was really tall, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon behind. The eyes behind those red rimmed glasses reflected a calm sense of gentleness. There was something about this man which Utsuro felt familiar about, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. He knew that this man wasn't supposed to be in his house but yet, however, he feels like this man wasn't an intruder, and therefore, Utsuro stood still, staring into those seemly gentle lavender eyes.

“...Who are you really?” Utsuro finally asked.

“My name is Iwamine Shuu, which is just an alias however. My true name is Ichijou Utsuro, it's a pleasure to meet you, my younger self!” The man- Shuu- actually himself, said with a gentle smile on his face as he held out a hand towards Utsuro.

Utsuro was about to take his hand but stopped and hesitated for a moment. This man was his future self? But that's just so surreal, it's not possible. There is literally no way that he would ever be able to smile so gently like that, even if years passed. However, that man doesn't look like he's lying at all. Because of that, he took that hand held out to him, looking up blankly at his future self.

Smiling softly, Shuu lead Utsuro out of the study and asked as he walked “Now that I'm here, do you have anything you'd like to consult me on?”

“...A lot, in fact”

“We do not have much time together unfortunately but I'll try my best to answer your questions to the best of my abilities okay?” Shuu said as he headed towards the couch and sat down, ushering Utsuro to do the same as well.

Utsuro nodded and sat down beside Shuu. Shuu smiled softly and patted Utsuro's head affectionately, causing Utsuro to look up in confusion. He isn't used to this at all but somehow it feels so warm and fuzzy, it makes him a little sleepy, but he still had important questions to ask.

“Will I really… become like you one day?” Utsuro asked.

“Of course you will!” Shuu replied with a smile.

“But… I don't see how that could happen. Someone as warm as you is impossible for the empty me to become...” Utsuro stated as a matter of fact.

“You won't know what the future holds for you right?” Shuu said.

“I know exactly what the future holds… and it's bleak” Utsuro muttered, looking down to the floor.

“No don't say that, you _will_ become a great person, so you mustn’t give up yet!” Shuu encouraged Utsuro, a confident smile on his face.

Utsuro looked down. A great person? He doesn't even know the beginning of happiness, how would he be able to become a great person in the future like this? However, that smile on his future self's face was beaming with genuine feelings which are nothing like his parents at all. Utsuro felt almost at peace knowing this fact.

“I know things are hard for you now, but learning to face them straight onwards without giving up is the key to success! Of course, I understand that it's easier said than done. But you can always take it slow, one step at a time!” Shuu said with confidence as he patted Utsuro once again.

Utsuro looked up at Shuu and mumbled “Can I really… take my time for this? Will time allow me to do such a thing…?”

Smiling softly, Shuu nodded. “Of course! You just have to believe in yourself!”

“It's hard to do so… when I know that I will most likely be here forever...” Utsuro muttered, looking down once again.

Shaking his head, Shuu carried up Utsuro, startling the boy for a moment. “Don't worry, it's just that… There is something that you might be interested in” He headed towards the balcony with Utsuro, putting him down gently after.

“It's locked...” Utsuro tried to explain. He was cut off when he noticed that Shuu had reached his hand into a pocket in his coat, bringing out a set of keys. “Where did you...”

“I technically live here after all” Shuu said with a smile as he unlocked the sliding door leading towards the balcony. Putting the keys back into his pocket, he slides the door open and heads out towards the end.

“What was it that you wanted to show me?” Utsuro asked, following Shuu.

Saying nothing, Shuu just pointed up towards the horizon above.

Following Shuu's lead, Utsuro looked up towards the vast blue skies. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the seven colours of a rainbow far beyond the horizon. He never knew that the world outside of his home would be so… colourful. For the first time in his life, Utsuro smiled.

“There, I knew you could do it” Shuu praised with a smile.

With this, Utsuro looked down once again. “Will I… ever get to see the world up ahead?”

“Of course you will” Shuu nodded as he pointed towards what appears to be a sparkling sea beyond the horizon. “Just keep on floating, you'll find the harbour soon enough. And after that, you can truly see how beautiful this world is. I believe in you!”

“The harbour…” Utsuro mumbled “What if… I can't find it?”

“It's okay to lose your way sometimes, dark clouds would come to block your progress, it's inevitable. They may even grow into storms that threaten to push you back away from your goal.” Shuu started.

Utsuro shuddered a little at the thought, staring up at the sky once again.

“But even so, you shouldn't give in. You should fight on, the storms would stop, the skies would clear, and then you'll see a beautiful rainbow. And that rainbow would lead you to the harbour on the other end~” Shuu continued with a smile, patting Utsuro's head softly.

Looking back towards the rainbow, Utsuro mumbled “I do hope that day comes… even if it still sounds impossible…”

“Now that's more like it~” Shuu nodded with a smile as he patted the little boy's head gently once again.

Leaning in close to Shuu, Utsuro said softly “I do… look forward to the day I become you…”

“The day will come… I'm sure of it!” Shuu chimed with a smile.

Utsuro nodded, rubbing his eyes softly after.

“Ahh… are you getting tired? Let's get back inside then” Shuu suggested as he held out his hand towards Utsuro.

Nodding slowly, Utsuro took Shuu's hand. The both of them headed back towards the living room.

“Do you… need to go soon…?” Utsuro asked, looking up at Shuu with vacant eyes.

“I suppose so… I can't stay here for long after all…” Shuu nodded sadly.

“It's okay… I've expected this after all… it can't be helped.” Utsuro mumbled, looking down at the floor. “Will I… ever see you again?”

“You probably won't, but you will remember!” Shuu said, an encouraging smile on his face.

Nodding slowly, Utsuro looks up with a smile. “Thank you, for coming to see me”

Smiling softly, Shuu nodded and patted Utsuro on the head softly. “It's my pleasure, I wish you the best for the future”

“I will do my best!”

Shuu nodded with a smile as he started to turn translucent. “I guess that my time here is up, I should get going now” He said, an awkward smile on his face. “I'll be off then” With a last smile and a last pat on Utsuro's head, Shuu soon faded off into nothingness.

Staring into the now empty space where Shuu once stood, Utsuro nodded slowly “It was nice... to meet you…”

With new feelings of hope rooted in his heart, Utsuro headed into his room, closing the door behind him. Perhaps it was just the salvation he needed, a sign that he would be finally free from these mundane days filled with emptiness.

Utsuro laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “There is still… time left…” He mumbled as he closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Ring… ring…_

The telephone was ringing.

Utsuro opened his eyes slowly as he wondered where the source of sound came from.

_Ring… ring…_

The telephone kept ringing.

Finally gathering his thoughts at last, Utsuro got up from the bed. He headed out towards the living room and picked up the phone, still a little sleepy from his nap.

“Utsuro! Utsuro, are you there?”

It was his mother.

“Yes.”

“There has been an issue, you have to head down immediately!”

“Okay.”

Utsuro hung up the phone and headed towards the main door. _Since when has there not been issues really._ Utsuro thought as he unlocked the door and headed out towards the elevator.

Once he was downstairs, he headed out of the building and towards where his parents would most likely be at.

It was then that an explosion was heard.

 

* * *

 

Ichijou Utsuro would see colours no longer.

He would remember the meeting no longer.

 

* * *

 

“Ahh~ Doctor Iwamine, you are awake~”

A cheerful voice rang out.

Shuu opened his eyes to see a man with messy blond hair smiling at him amusingly. It was Nanaki Kazuaki- or rather, Uzune Hitori, his extremely questionable 'caretaker' and ex-colleague.

“It's rare of you to fall asleep in the wheelchair, were you tired?” Hitori continued cheerfully, a red scarf in his hands.

“Were you planning to choke me with that?”

“Ahaha~ No wayy~ Now why would I do that, Doctor~” Hitori replied with a questionable smile on his face.

“There are a number of reasons why you would do so, really.” Shuu muttered, deadpan.

“Whoops~ Ahaha~ It would seem so~” Hitori nodded meaningfully. “Oh well, I have to get back to cleaning now so… laters~” He skipped off after that.

Sighing deeply, Shuu rolled his wheelchair towards the window.

He had a really long dream, a memory of the long past, one that he had thought to be lost.

As he looked up into the monochrome sky ahead, he muttered softly.

“...I never did become you after all.”

  



End file.
